comunidadefandomcom-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:Matheus Leonardo/Navegando na Selvageria da Administração
Existe algumas habilidades em ser um bom administrador, e também alguns fossos. Então como você pode evitar esses fossos juntamente com os crocodilos que estão no fundo dos mesmos? Aqui estão alguns pensamentos em como navegar ao redor destes e encontrar o seu caminho de forma segura em uma wiki. O Penhasco da Perfeição Requerida Wikis são acumulatívas. Se as coisas estão funcionado bem, o menos começo pode se transformar em um belo artigo. Tudo o que você precisa é alguém para fazer a primeira edição e então outros para ajudar na construção. Wikis nunca terminam, sempre há algo para ser adicionado e até mesmo um pouquinho ajuda a wiki a seguir adiante. Mas às vezes administradores insistem que apenas artigos completes sejam adicionados a wiki. O risco disso é que você pode acabar com muito menos artigos no geral! Portanto seja tolerante para a imperfeição... é o melhor caminho para alcançar a perfeição. O Intransponível Vale da Proteção Excessiva Vandalismo é um problema regular para os administradores e é natural querer proteger as páginas para evitar que isso aconteça, mas aí você estará protegendo as páginas de boas edições também. Considerando as melhores wikis do FANDOM, você nunca poderia ter criado a Yu-Gi-Oh Wiki sozinho, mas se você fosse o primeiro admin e protegesse todas as páginas – você teria de fazê-lo. Portanto seja cuidadoso com as proteções e use-as pelo menor período e na menor quantidade de páginas possíveis. As Corredeiras da Administração Precoce Algo que vejo nas wikis novas são fundadores dando as pessoas o cargo de administrador assim que elas se juntam a wiki. Isso é compreensível, estar animado em conseguir esses poucos novos usuários e querer encorajá-los ao lhes dar tais cargos. Mas confiança em seus editores vem com o tempo, conversas e um registro de boas edições. É melhor esperar até você ter construído um relacionamento com os outros antes de torna-los administradores. Dessa forma você sabe que pode confiar que eles não irão de repente bloquear todos e começar a escrever "troll!" em todas as páginas. A Areia Movediça da Administrasção Solitária Por outro lado, não ter administradores por muito tempo também pode ser um obstáculo. Pode ser difícil convidar alguém para compartilhar a gerencia de uma wiki, especialmente quando você não tem certeza se eles farão as coisas corretamente. Mas wikis trabalham melhor quando essas crescem com projetos feitos em comunidade. Ter mais administradores distribui o trabalho, permite que todos discutam questões chave e dá continuidade se as pessoas saírem. Seus primeiros administradores não precisam ser perfeitos contanto que eles sejam confiáveis, prestativos e estejam dispostos a aprender. A Armadilha da Imposição A administração às vezes requer algum nível de firmeza. Um administrador que é muito gentil não irá apontar um comportamento ruim, parar uma discussão ou bloquear alguém por incomodar os outros (especialmente se for alguém que ele/a goste!). Mas, ao mesmo tempo, imposição demais pode ser tão ruim quanto. É importante manter as mensagens dos administradores respeitosas, incluindo as razões dos bloqueios porque isso definirá o tom para a wiki. Uma wiki calma e amigável tem melhores chances de atrair e manter bons usuários. O Labirinto da Liderança Um dos problemas mais difíceis para os administradores é a tênue linha entre escutar a comunidade e tomar decisões como um de seus líderes. Se administradores tiverem que conversar com a comunidade sobe e votar cada banimento ou reversão de vandalismo a wiki ficará estagnada. Os administradores precisam administrar, mas ao mesmo tempo, a comunidade precisa ajudar na tomada de decisões importantes. Por exemplo, em algumas wikis, o processo normal é os administradores banirem o vandalismo em geral sem a discussão, mas conversar com a comunidade (e o usuário em questão) quando há a aparente necessidade de banimento de um contribuidor regular. Outras wikis possuem uma linha mais ou menos inclinada para um dos lados da balança – você precisa encontrar o equilíbrio que é correto para a sua wiki. E equilíbrio é quase sempre a chave para se atravessar a ponte suspensa da Boa Administração. Extremos em palavras ou ações tendem a levar a ações extremas e discordância. Se você for capaz de navegar por entre muitas decisões e discussões que está envolvido em prol de uma comunidade ativa, você será um dos maiores exploradores a encontrar o caminho para uma boa administração. en:User blog:Sannse/Navigating the Wilds of Adminship Categoria:Posts de blog